


Secret Gay-gents

by TheSammel



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid, Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gay Parents, How Do I Tag, It’s very gay, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, Spies, gay???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24494944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSammel/pseuds/TheSammel
Summary: Curt is complaining, Owen finds it entertaining, Xander makes fun of Curt
Relationships: Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Kudos: 31





	Secret Gay-gents

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank my sister for giving me a prompt for the first chapter, and I would like to thank the Paul groupchat on Tumblr for idk reading it? Also @maybeimavampire on Tumblr for giving me the title.

**Prompt: “Dummy”**

**Curtwen**

**Slightly Modern Au (It’s during like, the 80’s. Curt and Owen are in their early 40s.)**

Curt threw his pen down onto the desk and frustratedly leaned back in his chair. 

“I hate paperwork.” He sighed. “Why can’t you do all of this?”

Owen glanced up from his book. “Because it’s your job, not mine.” He continued reading.

“Yeah, but you’re the paperwork guy in this relationship!” Curt argued.

“Are you saying that I’m the smart one?” Owen put the bookmark in his book and put it on the table next to him.

“No! I’m the smart one, you just like doing paperwork!” Curt folded his arms, not willing to admit that he was thick-headed.

“Love, you’re the one who wanted to start this in the first place.” 

Owen was referring to an organization for the Paranormal Extraterrestrial Inter-dimensional Phenomena, PEIP for short. It was a company that Curt had founded with Owen a few years before. 

The door to their room opened, revealing a small boy no older than 10. 

“What are you guys doing?” The curious child asked, walking up to Curt’s desk and looking at the paperwork. 

“Boring paperwork.” Curt replied, spinning around in his office chair.

“Work isn’t boring, you’re just a  **dummy** .” The boy remarked, reading the papers.

Curt stopped spinning. “Definitely your son.” He said to Owen.

“It’s not our fault that we know you’re not the brightest.” Owen was holding back laughter.

“My house is full of nerds.” Curt said in a joking tone.

The boy broke his attention away from the papers (He could barely understand it, seeing as he was only around 8.) and sat on the bed next to Owen. 

Owen’s lips curled up into a small smile, and he wrapped one arm around his son’s shoulders.

“Okay, so you guys get the comfy bed and you get to relax, and I have to do dumb paperwork?” Curt pouted. “This is mean.” 

“We’re not saying you can’t join us, Dad.” The boy said, scooting closer to Owen to make room for Curt.

Without saying another word, Curt got up and sat down next to the boy. He pulled the blankets over all three of them.

“Xander, why the hel- Why the heck are you so cold?” Curt wrapped his arms around the boy, Xander, in an attempt to warm him up. 

Owen checked the time on his watch. “Xander, it’s almost past your bedtime. You should go to bed.” He commented.

“Can I stay here for the night?” Xander pleaded. 

Curt nodded. “Yeah sure. But tomorrow you’re back in your own bed.” He bargained.

“Okay.” Xander grinned. 

Curt flicked the lamp off, engulfing them in a comfortable darkness.

“Night.” Curt said, smiling to himself.

“Goodnight Dad and Pops.” Xander mumbled, already almost asleep.

“Goodnight.” Owen said last, wrapping his long arms around his boys

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
